Until now, for example, a management system, which monitors the performance of a computer system and performs cause analysis on a failure which has occurred in the computer system, has been known.
For example, the technology cited below in Patent Literature 1 discloses technology for performing cause analysis. A root cause analysis engine uses event durations and gradual deletion of events to improve analysis accuracy and reduce the number of required calculations. Matching ratios of relevant rules are recalculated every time notification of an event is received. The calculation results are held in a rule memory in the analysis engine. Each event has a valid duration, and when the duration has expired, the relevant event is deleted from the rule memory. Events held in the rule memory can be deleted without affecting other events held in the rule memory. The analysis engine can then recalculate the matching ratio of each rule by executing the recalculation only for the affected rules related to the deleted event. Calculation costs can be reduced because the analysis engine processes events either incrementally or decrementally. The analysis engine can determine the most likely conclusion even when one or more condition elements are not true.